Blood Harvest
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: Slight AU. Memories return and old enemies are introduced once more.
1. Prologue: Meetings

Blood Stained Kisses

Blood Stained Kisses

By: Angel of Mercy

Prologue

Dedication: To all the nice reviewers, thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

%)(@&$&@)'

The wind howled into the night as the darkness swallowed all the light that was provided for the city.The moon above glowed brightly and only those of the night could see the red tint to it.The creatures knew of the upcoming battle for blood, the Harvest would soon be upon them and the slayers would do anything to stop them.Five figures stood in a circle as they looked out over the city.Their long coats were blown from the wind and they cursed silently at all the happy people that prowled below.

"Foolish humans, they don't even know what has happened over these thousands of years." Whispered a harsh voice as forest green eyes flashed.

"How could they, while we were in the ice for a thousand years how could we even known that Mamoru was still under the control of Galatica.We were exiled into hiding as she was brought back and the Outers somehow fell into her control.I still can't believe after all this time that Crystal Tokyo is still a peaceful city, but the people never even see that all around them they are nothing but sheep that are being kept alive until their chosen.It doesn't seem fair does it minna, that we must hunt these creatures in order to keep the very people who betrayed us from being sucked of blood." A petite blonde whispered mostly to herself.

"I know what you mean Usa, I am surprised that Miss. Perfect Peacecraft is able to keep those creatures in control.She believes in peace and those things go out every night hunting people and killing them in cold blood." Another girl whispered as her violet eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh Rei, please don't start that again.Just because she made a fool of you over a hundred years ago and you still have a grudge." Said a bubbly blond as she rolled her eyes at her friend.Rei growled at her friend and began to draw her glaive from her back, but a tall brunette laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Pyro, save your energy for the fight tonight.From what I have heard the attacks are getting worse since the time of the Harvest is coming into play.The moon has already started to betray us as it glows the redness of blood that will be shed by the innocent.We are going to have to fight these things to the end for there are not many of us slayers left.Those things keep multiplying and they are killing our comrades by the minutes." Makoto said as she looked out at her four teammates.They just stared at her with raised eyebrows and Mina fell over laughing.

"Wow Mako, I didn't know you were the poetic type." She said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'll show you poetic miss Goddess of Love." She said in a threatening tone.Minako swallowed hard as she saw her friend approach and got up from her spot of the ground as she began to run around waving her arms.Makoto just sweatdropped as she watched Mina run around her in circles screaming for her mommy.

"Please stop that Minako, I am trying to analyze this data.If you don't stop I will help Makoto in showing you her point." Ami smiled politely as she turned back to her rusty Mercury laptop.

"I'm surprised that thing still works after all it has been through Ami." Makoto said as she held onto Minako's hair as the girl screamed and tried to run.

"It is in perfect condition Mako.Um, Minako, I suggest you not try to run the opposite way of Makoto so then maybe your scalp won't hurt so much and you won't be pulling your hair." She said as Minako looked at her with a blank stare.

"Good idea Ami-chan…" she said as she lowered herself into a sitting position and Makoto released her.A scream was heard from behind them and they slowly turned around to see Usagi looking around in fear.

"What is it Usa?" Rei asked as she approached her.

"I just remembered that I had an appointment to get my nails done and I missed it by 2 hours!" she wailed as she held her hands to her chest.

"Some things never change." Rei said with a smile on her face.Usagi continued to wail as a waterfall of tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes.

"I like it better that way." Mako said as she smiled at her friends.

"It won't be long before we change back into our normal selves where we can have no fun." Rei whispered back to Mako and the girl could only nod her head sadly.

"I've found five high power levels of the Immortals spread across the city.I pinpointed their energy sources and I know it is those secret bodyguards of Relena's.Our mission from the lovely doctor is to terminate them and then report back to him." Ami said as she held a far off look in her eyes about having to kill another soul no matter how cruel.Minako sensed her friend's distress and wrapped an arm around the small girl as she looked at the screen.

"I'll take Ami and we'll take these two in the western sector of downtown.There are two more up near the trashy Eastern sector and one is prowling around near the palace quad."Minako said as she looked up at the others.

"That sounds like a good plan Minako.You and Ami handle those two and Mako and Rei will take the ones in the Eastern area.I'll go to the palace and handle the one there, and don't say anything otherwise.I know the palace better than any of you so I will go on my own, no questions, go it?" she said as her blue eyes became hard.The others girls looked up at the moon as they began to glow the colors of their planets.Minako let a tear escape her eye as she held her head in pain, but it soon passed as she raised her head and smirked at Usagi.

"Gotcha Moon." Venus said as her gold eyes blazed.Her white hair was streaked din gold and blew in the wind as she looked over to her comrade to see if she was ready.Mercury turned her onyx eyes to her partner and smirked at her as she nodded her head.Her sea green hair shown in the night sky and it fell down her back in a fit of curls.Venus removed her long jacket as her golden wings spread out behind her and Mercury did the same as her baby blue wings glittered from the light.

"Get going." Moon demanded as the two girls took into the air.She turned to the two others to her side and smiled as she saw them removing their jackets to release their wings.

"Moon, stop staring it is creeping me out."Jupiter said as her white eyes glittered with hatred.Her dark maroon hair glimmered and it swayed softly in millions of waves like the endless sea.

"I'd have to agree." Mars said calmly as she looked over at her comrades.Her silver eyes sparkled in the night and the other two shivered as they looked into them.Her short midnight blue hair brushed her shoulders and it fell into her face in layers.Silver streaks illuminated it and set it into a highlight of colors.

"Get going you two, those cursed forms of our original selves may come back soon so we had better get on the move." Moon said as she looked over at her two comrades.Mars spread her blood red wings and Jupiter spread her forest green ones as they took into the sky.She just smirked and turned her ruby eyes to the palace in the center of the city.Her silver hair sparkled like the stars and she smiled as she spread her white wings and flew straight towards it.She was home…

%)(&$(&@)(&

Mercury walked through the streets of the city as her black eyes scanned her screen.Venus had taken the oppisite direction of her and now she was on her own to find one of the Immortals.People around her stared at her in shock as she passed and she just bared her fangs at them to scare them away.It filled her with joy to see them run, but it made her whole day bright when she saw the fright when children cowered before her in fright.She stared at the children in front of her and walked towards them as an urge surged through her, but it soon disappeared as a gentle hand was laid on her shoulder.She sensed a huge power coming from behind her and she cursed to herself at her foolishness.

"Please Ms. Mercury, if you want to torture someone let it be on ones that are not so innocent." A sweet but deadly voice whispered into her ear as it tickled her cheek.She shivered from the contact and turned her head to see the man that had told her to leave the innocent tykes alone.Her breath caught in her throat as she set her eyes upon a boy slightly larger than herself.His laser violet eyes hid his emotions and his feathery white hair had baby blue streaks that matched her wings.He had wings himself and they were pure white like an angel.

"You are an Immortal I presume?" she asked as she looked up at him.He just smiled an eerie smile and walked closer to her.

"Hai, my name Quatre Winner, it is a pleasure to meet you young one.I am looking forward to our battle, so shall we begin?" he said as drew a long sword made of pure silver.Mercury just smiled at the challenge and drew out her katanas' as she bowed to her opponent.

@()$@)(&#$)!@(

Venus walked through the alley as the gangster men surrounded her in a circle.The men licked their lips as they took in her skintight costume.She felt disgust race through her and she bared her fangs angrily.The men seemed unaffected by this and continued to close in around her.She refused to use force on these weaklings for she would kill them for sure with one blow.

"If you dare touch me you disgusting mortal I will tear you apart limb from limb and drink your blood right from you." She threatened in a dark voice.Her eyes became clouded with rage and the men began to stare at her in shock as her hair began to whip around her.No wind was blowing and yet she was able to create a storm around them all.

"She devil!" one of the men yelled as she began to glow.

"Better believe it." She whispered as her eye flashed red and the men were knocked off their feet.The men screamed as electricity shot through their bodies and they screamed in pure agony.Their bodies twisted and the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the area as smoke rose.Venus backed away as she saw this happen and looked around as she watched the men's skin began to boil.Blood poured through their pores and their eyes began to pump themselves out of their sockets.Their twisted screams tore through the silence and hysterical laughter filled Venus' ears.She turned her head away from the carnage and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows.The screams grew louder and she turned her head as she saw the men shaking as their stomachs began to bubble.They soon burst and their organs spilled over the streets.

"Excellent Hota-chan!" to figure clapped his hands as he placed his pale hand on a small girls shoulder.Venus gasped as the figures turned towards her and she recognized the girl in front of the man.

"Saturn." She whispered as she looked at the small girl.The girl looked back with a blank expression as her black eyes stared at her soullessly.Her once black hair was now a dark maroon like Jupiter's and she leaned into the figure behind her.The man wrapped her in his robbed arms and he held his sickle close to her small head.

"Venus, how nice to finally meet you.I see you have met my little partner already.Well, let me introduce myself.I am Shinigami, but most know me as Duo Maxwell." He said as he slowly set the girl down.He handed her his sickle and pulled off his hood to reveal his ghostly pale white skin.His red eyes look dead and his long chestnut brown hair fell down his back in a long braid.Streaks of red and black highlighted his head and his black clothing matched him perfectly.His black wings were pitch black and there were no feathers, just metallic scales like a lizard.He grinned at her devilishly and Venus felt her cheeks burn as the hansom man grabbed his sickle.He held it in front of him and Venus slowly drew her staff.

%*@_$*@_%*-

Moon slowly descended to the ground as she approached the palace.Guards saw her approached and they cowered in fear as she neared them.She held herself straight and they ran at her as she raised her eyebrow challengingly.They ran towards her, but she opened her mouth and screamed as a shock wave threw them to the ground.Their bodies lay strewn around her and she shook her head, as she knew that they were faking their downfall.She walked over to one of them and set her foot upon his throat with her boot.He opened his eyes and gagged as she pressed harshly onto him.

"Where is the King?" she asked as the guard's eyes widened.She pressed harder as he shook his head and he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"In his private quarters with Queen Galactic." He answered as she released him.

"Thank you." She said in a light voice as she smiled at him.The man shivered at the smile and fell to the ground him utter helplessness.Moon bounded the steps as happiness raced through her, it was her time to kill Galatica once and for all and set her beloved free.The halls passed her as she flew to where her old chambers used to be when she shared it with her precious love.Her heart pounded in her chest loudly as she landed and approached heavy marble doors.Her eyes softened and she touched the cold marble and traced its path to the knob.She stopped as she heard the sounds of pleasurable moans coming from the other room.She gasped as she backed away from the door, tears threatening to fall from her other half and anger boiling within herself.

"Looking for something onna?" a harsh voice asked from behind her.Her eyes flew open and she turned around to face a stony faced man.Her eyes widened as she recognized him and she lifted her hands to her face to keep the sight out of her mind.

"Wufei." She whispered as she looked at him.His once black hair now was now lighter and it has natural streaks of brown through it.His once pure onyx eyes were now a midnight blue with black tints at several different places.She had barely known the man, but he had protected her once before and she had though it had costed him his life.His wings were made of pure silver, looking like metal that wouldn't be able to lift him from the ground.

"Well, it is good to see you again Usagi, or should I say Neo Queen Serenity, no or is it Ruby Moon?I thought I felt a familiar ki around the city.It looks like w meet again, only this time it is on different circumstances.Now get ready to fight you weakling." He hissed as he looked at her in rage.Moon slowly drew her staff as she watched Wufei draw his single katana.Their eyes locked with one another and Moon made a decision she could not change: she would not allow herself to win this battle.

$(@)(#*@)(*

Jupiter sat at a table, as she looked at all the people who were crowding out the door.One boy continued to stare at her and she looked at him with coldness that she saw him shiver.

"Look mommy, that lady doesn't have any color in her eyes, their just empty with the outlines of her pupils and where her color should be." He said innocently as he walked closer to her.She slowly leaned down and smiled at him as her fangs gleamed.

"Like something kid?" she asked as she eyes him with daggers.

"Cool." He whispered as he reached out to touch her fangs, but his mother grabbed him just in time.Jupiter watched the horror stricken woman carry her son out the door.

"You'd be safer in here." She said as she suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream.She averted her eyes as she saw blood splatter against the window and she sighed.

"Demon." 

"I told you so, to bad though, he was a good kid." She said as she looked at the waiter who was staring at her.She snarled as the man shrunk back in fear and she laughed.The small bell on the door rung and Jupiter looked over to see the small boy walk in with another larger male.He was shaking and his small body was covered in blood of what Jupiter guessed was his mothers.

"Jupiter I presume?" the male figure asked as he stepped into the dim lighting.He held the small boy by the neck and quickly snapped it to the side as a cracking noise was heard.Jupiter flinched slightly and stood from her stool just as she heard the waiter scream.She watched the man and found herself in a trance as she stared at him.His hair was a dark green where it fell into his face on one side and his eyes were a pale gray that seemed to glow.He held a large brawns sword in front of him and Jupiter broke out of her trance as she pulled out her own large sword, but it was shaped like a thunderbolt.

"I am her, but who are you?"

"I have no name, but people call me Trowa.I am here to see your down fall." He said as a deep voice, but it sounded almost silent in its own way.

%@()&#@)(&$

Mars slowly walked through the crowds as the music blared from the speakers.People were dancing all around her and no one noticed the difference of her appearance from himself or herself.The smells of smoke and alcohol were heavy in the air and she grimaced in disgust.People jarred her left and right, but no even noticed her existence at all.

"This is just great, that bitch Jupiter took the easy route.I have to search for that damn Immortal guy and I hear he is the strongest one out of all of them.So what if I am one of the strongest, but from what I have heard I am no match for him." She mumbled under her breath.Several men looked at her as she passed, but she glared at them out of the corner of her eye.She eyed the bar that was on the other end of the club and slowly descended towards it.She pushed back along bang that fell into the middle of her face and slowly lowered herself onto a stool.Many of the men began to stare at her and soon walked over to her with a lustful look in their eyes.She saw this through a bottle in the bar and turned around to face them.

"Hey there beautiful, what's your price?" he asked as he began to caress her skin.She snarled and sent forth a burst of energy that knocked the men to the ground.She laughed as they looked at her in shock and they slowly backed away and ran into the crowds.She looked around in amusement, but soon she froze as a pair of haunting eyes met her.A man stood amongst the crowds and his dark green eyes bore into her soul.She slowly stood from her chair and continued to stare at his figure as he retreated to outside.His green eyes were filled with flakes of silver and his light brown hair fell into his face boyishly.Streaks of blue and silver outlined his hair and his skin was pale like Moon's.They soon reached the outside and he turned to face her.

"Mars?" he said in an icy voice.

"Yes I am, but may I ask who you are?"

"I am Heero Yuy, a member of the Immortal Clan.I am here to get rid of you, so prepare yourself." He said as pulled out a large staff with a large blade at the top.She did the same as she pulled the glaive off her back and got into a battle stance. 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: Old Memories Rekindled

Blood Harvest

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.  

Dedication: Cilla-chan, thanks a bunch!  Chama-chan, you're the best!  And to all the others reviewers for the wonderful feedback!

$@&$)(&!

The clashing of swords was heard as the two warriors fought against one another in order to prove which was the strongest.  Enraged screams of pain or shouts of the excitement of battle echoed through the streets.  The moon glowed above them and it seemed to be glowing red as their blood was spilt.  Glances were past between one another and the man fought for control as the sight of fresh blood ran down the woman's pale skin.  The scent of her blood was familiar to him, but he would not place it as he continued to fight against the enraged woman.  She swung her blade wildly from rage, but she did not seem to notice that she would be dead even now from her mistake.  

"You are foolish young one…you do not see that you have left yourself unguarded and I could have killed you by now.  I am giving you this chance now for you to leave and disappear.  I have been ordered to kill you, but what my master does not know will not hurt her…" Trowa whispered as a sudden urge to not harm the girl passed through him.  Jupiter just snarled at him and attacked blindly again, but Trowa just smirked and closed his eyes as a wave of pure energy pushed Jupiter to the ground.  The woman gritted her teeth and her white eyes held a look of emotion as they flickered green for a moment.

"Not now Makoto…it is not the time." She whispered in a pained voice as she felt her body begin to go through a shockwave of tremors.  Trowa opened his eyes once more and his brows drew into one another as he looked at the smaller girl in disgust.  Her shoulders shook slightly and it appeared that she was beginning to cry at her loss.  Suddenly, her eyes met his and he took a step back as he was met with emotional green eyes.  Her hair was slowly changing color and the coldness in her eyes was replaced with warm eyes, but to him he saw a look of pain.  She stood slowly and clasped the sword tightly in her hand as she gazed at him in silent wonder for a moment.  

"It's you…" he whispered, as he looked at the girl in silent shock.  She looked at him as if he were crazy and stepped forward as she gripped her blade tightly.  

"Who are you and what do you mean?" she asked as she saw the look in his eyes.  His faced remained like a stone, firm and emotionless as if he wore a mask.  Suddenly he began to laugh insanely and she frowned when she heard this.  

"You don't remember do you little one?" he asked as he looked at her.  Makoto felt her knees turning to mush as he looked at her with lust filled eyes.  Something about them seemed to flicker in her memory, but she couldn't quite place it all together.  Her thoughts began to wonder into the past, but she shook her head as she tried to clear it as she looked over at the mysterious man.  Her eyes widened as she looked around her and suddenly felt herself embraced from behind.  She gasped as his hands captured her waist and pulled her closer to him.  Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled for breath as his larger frame pressed into hers.  

"Re…remember?" she asked as his breath drew close to her ear.  A pang of remembrance fluttered through her, but her mind refused to give into the memories of the past.  She struggled hard to remember and fought the urge she was feeling as this strange man held her close to him.  Trowa held his precious one close to him and let his memories drift back to when he has first seen this grief-stricken girl.  

'_The night held a deadly silence as a pale man stumbled through the alley of this unknown place.  Blood bled from his neck as he desperately tried to flee from the horrendous looking beast that was following him slowly.  The dim lightly provided nothing as he felt his blood flowing faster through his veins.  The beast behind him was breathing heavily and the footsteps were mocking him to move faster.  _

_"What do you want?!" he screamed as he turned around.  His green eyes held a look of pain and anger as he looked at the decaying figure.  The disgusting figure held back and Trowa backed away as he saw that its fingers were huge claws.  Its eyes were nothing but black empty holes and it mumbled things over and over again as it drew closer.  _

_"Want…blood!" he screamed in an animal snarl as it ran at him with incredible speed.  Trowa gritted his teeth and welcomed the death being, but a voice rang out just as the creature sank its claws into his shoulder.  _

_"Hold it right there you scum!  How dare you attack innocent bystanders, especially in the fair city of Tokyo!  I am Sailor Jupiter and I will punish you!" she screamed as she jumped off the side of the building.  Trowa flinched as the woman looked at him with pity and groaned as he felt the creature licking the wound in his shoulder.  He shuttered as he tried to push the creature off, but it bit onto his shoulder and gave a sudden jolt as it tore flesh from him.  He stifled a cry and he heard the woman cursing as she tore him from the maniac who thought he was a vampire.  Thunder sounded in his ears and he felt his world go blank as the woman tried to talk to him.  _

_"Wha?" Trowa slowly opened his eyes as he looked at his surroundings.  He felt a warm hand feel his forehead before a wet cloth was applied and he grimaced.  He felt her soft fingers play across his cheek and down the where the pain in his neck was immensely great.  He shot up immediately and grabbed her wrist before she could touch it.  He saw her flinch and let go of his bone-crushing grip.  Their eyes locked and she soon looked away as she blushed.  _

_"I found you in the alley way and I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you here.  It looks like someone thought they were a vampire or something, because there are two puncture marks in your neck.  Anyway, I am Makoto…who are you?"_

_"Trowa." He said simply as she girl sighed with annoyance.  The room was dark and her face was cast in shadows, but to his horror he could see her clearly through the dark.  He saw candles lit around the room and looked at her in question.  _

_"The power shut off, but it should be coming back on soon.  I think you need to rest…I'll be in the other room." She said as she rubbed her wrist.  Trowa saw her run quickly down the hall and gritted his teeth as he looked around at everything.  '**What the hell happened to me?**' he thought to himself as he pictured the creature in the alley.  All of a sudden a smell came to his senses and he felt something grow within him.  A sudden lust and need filled him and he walked into the hallway as he made his way to what appeared to be the bathroom.  He heard slight humming and fidgeted with the knob, but it wouldn't budge under his grip.  The humming had stopped and he punched his way through the door as a scream was heard.  He looked inside and saw Makoto looking at him in terror.  Her slender body was wrapped in a towel and she was rinsing claw marks along her perfect skin as the blood dripped into the sink.  _

_"Makoto…" he felt his lips whispering as she shrank back in fear.  Her body seemed frozen under his stare and she was beginning to answer him as her eyes filled with the same lust that he felt.  She melted into his arms and licked at the teeth marks in his neck.  His body constricted and he looked into the mirror to see what he was becoming, but he never saw his reflection in the mirror.  It was slowly disappearing, but he could see the glowing eyes that stared back at him.  The girl in his arms arched her back and before he could think his teeth met her soft skin as he felt the sweet taste of her blood run over his tongue._'

%)(&@&$@

Everything was set into alarm as the palace was swarming with frantic people.  They had heard that their Queen had returned, but she was not the same as she had been before Galatica had taken the throne.  Eruptions could be heard and two figures ran through the halls as they commenced in battle.  Moon was heaving heavily and Wufei was still standing tall without a sweat.  She growled deep in her throat and slowly rose to her feet as she raised her head proudly.  The man simply snorted and ran forward as he caught the woman off guard and plunged the sword into her stomach.  A strangled sob of pain escaped her lips and she look up at him in pain as her eyes began to flicker.  

"Not now." Her voice whispered as she pulled the sword from her stomach.  Blood stained her clothing and Wufei licked his lips at the dark substance coming from the beautiful woman.  He averted his eyes, but reeled back slightly as he saw her eyes were now the very color of the sky.  They no longer held the cold ice of before, but now an air of innocence and tears.  Her lips were trembling and she was shaking as her stomach began to heal itself.  The disturbing sounds of mending muscles and cartilage were heard and Wufei looked away as the girl continued to stare at him.  He turned around when he heard her cry again and his eyes widened as he saw the girl from his past so long ago.  Her golden hair shone brightly and her blue eyes were clouded as she touched her now healed stomach absently.  

"Who are you?!" she screamed as she backed away from him.  He was moving closer to her and his eyes held a look that frightened the young girl.  Usagi felt her back hit the wall of the hallway and her weapon was left forgotten on the ground.  Her heart was racing and it was about to explode as the exotic looking man came closer to her.  His eyes were filled with an indescribable desire and she was filled with fear that gripped her heart, but also a secret excitement she did not understand.  

"You don't remember me?" he asked as he traced her cheek with his thumb.  Usagi shivered from his cold skin and for some reason she grasped at his hand desperately to make sure this was real.  He began to lean forward, but something yanked him away and Usagi looked up to see Mamoru looking down at her.  Her eyes betrayed her as more tears spilled down her face and the man before her swooped down and wrapped her in his arms.  A hissing sound was heard and he tensed as his Queen walked closer to them.  Usagi grit her teeth as she snuggled into the warmth that was Mamoru and gripped him as she glared at Galatica with hatred.  The woman merely laughed and then looked to see that the two were cuddling one another.  Mamoru flinched at her accusing stare and moved to let go of Usagi, but the angelic girl cried out to him.  

"Mamo-chan!" she cried out as her heart began to lose hope once more.  Wufei watched these things unfold and gritted his teeth as he thought of how much of a moron the man was.  To give up such a precious creature for the cold-hearted Queen he was now with.  Mamoru closed his eyes and waved his hand as guards came into the room, but Wufei would not see his angel harmed by them.  He ran forward and stabbed the girl in the throat as her blood flowed once more.  He looked into her eyes and she seemed to know what he was doing.  

"NO!!!!!!" the dark prince howled as he watched his beloved fall to the ground.  He looked at Wufei in pure hatred and the man simply snarled as he picked up the girl and ran.  The guards ran to follow, but the Queen held out her hand to stop them.  

"You stand no chance against an Immortal so leave him be." She said as she looked over at Mamoru.  He stared up at the moon with longing eyes and she hissed under her breath.  '**_That Moon brat must die…Mamoru is remembering his love for her._**' She thought frantically as she watched Wufei carry away the Moon Princess.  

"Dammit!" Wufei cried as he fell to his knees.  The scent of the woman's blood was driving his mind against him and the memories came back to him of when he had met this angel and she had been his first feed. 

'_The screams of battle rung around him as his vision seemed to be blurred.  Pain struck his neck as he felt his throat tightening through its muscles.  His chest constricted and people through the streets passed him in silence for fear that he was crazy.  Anger filled him, but he could do nothing as he dragged his legs behind him.  Screams of shock and fear rang around through the streets as people began to crush his already sore body._

_"Blood…" a voice rang clear through his mind and he stiffened at the remembrance.  The thing had bitten him in the neck and he felt his blood and energy drained from him.  The parades of people still continued to trample him and hot liquid began to fill his eyes as he felt his bones giving out within him.  He opened his eyes slightly and reeled back as he saw blood falling to the ground.  The people were no longer around him and he reached up and wiped his eyes, but flinched as he saw his tears remained nothing more than warm red blood.  He rested against the pavement as he muscles seemed to relax slightly, but that ended quickly as a figure lifted him quickly.  He squinted his eyes as he saw golden hair falling into his face and raised his head slightly to meet a pair of deep blue eyes that held concern.  Concern for **him**?  _

_"Mister are you alright?!  You don't look so good…" an all to innocent voice said as she held him gently.  Wufei struggled to get away from the girl's grasp, but felt his energy drained as he slumped into her embrace.  _

_"Let go of me Onna." He barely whispered as he slumped even further and knocked her to her rear.  The girl scoffed at him and held on even if her body was shivering with annoyance.  _

_"Listen buddy, I have a name and you better show a little bit more respect.  Me and my friends are risking our butts for you and you are seriously in no shape to do anything.  Do you have a home?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked down at the stubborn man.  She blushed as his head pushed at her skirt slightly and couldn't help but see how hansom and exotic he was.  _

_"Leave me be Onna…I need no help especially from weak females like yourself." He said as he tried to look up at her, but his world slipped into darkness._

_Voices sounded around him and he squinted his eyes to see the door closing just as a head of violet hair walked out.  He held his head tightly and groaned as he felt a sudden stirring in his stomach, but he didn't feel it as a craving for food.  A soft hand felt his head and the figure gave a sigh of relief as she brushed his cheek lightly.  His eyes opened groggily and centered on the girl he had seen before, but the tiara was missing and she had a peaceful look on her face as he looked up at her.  _

_"Mamo-chan, he's awake!" she hollered to him as a tall man suddenly came into the room.  His dark eyes sparkled as the blonde bounded over to him and wrapped herself into his embrace.  Wufei growled at the show of affection and eyed the door for a moment before standing.  The two eyed him until he reached for the doorknob, but a hand shot out and grasped his wrist.  He stumbled back slightly from shock and looked over to the panicking blonde.  _

_"Get off of me Onna, I won't tell you again!" he shouted, but felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him as he stumbled a bit.  The girl grew a flustered look and shrunk down to look at him square in the eyes.  _

_"The name is Usagi, got that!?  Another thing is that you could at least show some gratitude for what me and Mamoru did…" but her voice trailed off as her eyes grew large.  A crashing sound was heard and her scream was piercing as a creature blasted its way over to them.  Wufei looked at the creature and a sudden feeling of horror passed through him as he grabbed the woman and they both crashed to the ground.  The small girl whimpered from his weight and he felt himself growling as he looked at the pale skin of her neck.  He felt a pain in his upper jaw but paid no heed as he saw the girl going rigid at his gaze.  Screams barely caught his ears as Mamoru and the creature battled it out.  The girl was facing the battle at hand, but he saw that her eyes were glancing over at him from time to time.  _

_"Beautiful…" he felt himself saying as he saw her cower with fear.  His dead drew closer and a deadly glint registered in his eye as the girl began to become transfixed with him.  The startled cries from the other man in the room barely reached her ears as she felt sharp teeth sink into her neck.  Her muscles tightened and she felt him holding her close as her sweet blood was filling his mouth.  He was suddenly torn from the sweet warmth and turned to growl at the man, but found himself blinking as the moment of passion passed him.  He looked over to see the girl limply hanging in Mamoru's arms and he had tears cascading down his cheeks as he whispered things._

_"I'm so sorry Usa, onegai, forgive me…I couldn't protect you tenshi.  I am so sorry…" the man whispered to the angel as she shook violently in his embrace._'

@#(&%)(@&%

Mercury growled as she studied the other man's attacks carefully.  Their fighting almost looked like a dance, smooth and sensual to the eyes of others.  Her ki equally matched his, but his skill in combat clearly was beyond hers.  His every move seemed to mock her, urging her to go all out as he seemed to be not even trying.  Anger filled her, but she would not let herself be drawn into a fire of rage for she would surely be wounded.  Death was not an option for her, life would merely come back to her no matter what wounds were inflicted upon her.  

"Give up yet child of Mercury?" his voice echoed into her mind.  Her vision was beginning to blur and she almost heard a pleading tone to his voice.  She raised her eyes to his face and saw that his express remained neutral, but there was hint of resistance to attack her further.  Her eyes traveled down to his weapon and she remembered her mission from before.  Her muscles ached from the battle, but she held herself firm as she rose to her feet.  She felt a sudden urge to sink her blade into his flesh for she felt he was mocking her with his pity.  

"I have no need of your pity demon.  If you think I am going to give up so easily then you are mistaken." She hissed as raised her weapon in front of her.  The screams of children echoed around her and she felt herself freeze as Ami began to take control.  Pain shot through her body and tears made their way to her eyes as she whimpered silently.  Her weapon fell from her grasp and clanged on the cold concrete below.  She heard Quatre moving towards her, but she held a hand out to try and make him stay away.  She felt him twisting her wrist behind her back and her weapon was kicked out of her reach.  Scorching flames swept through her veins and an anguished scream tore through her stiff lips.  She felt the hold on her wrist slacken and her being dropped to the ground.  

"What the?" Quatre whispered as he backed away from the girl.  Her hair was slowly growing shorter and it was turning a haunting blue that he recognized immediately.  Her frame grew smaller and her wings sunk into her back with a sickening crack.  Her eyes slowly opened and they were misted with tears of pain from her transformation.  Quatre felt himself stiffen as she looked up into his eyes and all thoughts of his mission seemed to fade away.  

"Stay back." Ami said in a weak tone as she felt her body aching with pain.  The look in the boy's eyes was chilling her to no end and she shivered at his stare.  She slowly rose to her feet and eyed the weapon a few feet away, but the boy stood passive in front of her.  

"Ami…" he whispered as he stared at her.  Ami's eyes widened and she backed away from him slowly.  Her feet failed her as she tripped over something and was sprawled to the ground.  She opened to her eyes and they filled with tears as she chocked on her gasps.  The children who had screamed earlier lay dead at her feet, unmoving, as they seemed to be twitching slightly.  Blood stained them like a second skin and large gashes littered their flesh as gigantic beasts dug into them with crunching sounds.  The children were still breathing as this was happening and Ami felt the power the beasts had put the children under.  They were keeping the innocent beings alive so they can feel their insides ripped apart.  Anger fueled through her as she concentrated on the children so she could end their pain, but her ESP would not be strong enough against these beings.  

"Let me help." Came a soothing voice from behind her.  She felt strong arms warp around her waist and she fell into the embrace without a choice.  She watches as the creatures and the children exploded into a bright light and then there was nothing.  Tears fell for all the souls lost and she felt the young man nuzzling her neck lightly.  Her cheeks burned and she felt him griping her desperately.  

"You don't remember?" he asked in a hushed voice.  Ami struggled to remember this sensation she was feeling, but everything was a blank.  

'_The moon glowed with white light as it seemed to glow with mercy for the young man.  He limped aimlessly through the empty streets as the wind howled.  A figure remained in the shadows as it followed the young man through the streets as the darkness threatened to swallow them both in chaos.  Quatre limped as he struggled to walk through the darkening streets.  The silence around him was deafening and he shivered as he felt something watching him from afar.  His breath came in short gasps and his soft eyes held a look of pain.  _

_"S…so much pain." He whispered as he held his small fist close to his chest.  His blonde hair seemed to be growing lighter as it fell into his eyes stubbornly.  He paid no attention to this and continued on his way as he felt a dull ache in his neck.  His lips quivered slightly as his teeth began to ache with need, an urge of something more washing over his senses in a mad rush.  The thoughts racing through his mind came to an end as a small figure slowly drew towards him.  He shivered from a cool breeze that swept past him and he looked at the small feline that stood before him.  The sudden realization struck him and he looked around at the yard of the house he stood in front of.  His eyes drifted back towards the cat and her wide eyes seemed to meet his in understanding.  _

_"You must be one of the five that Pluto warned me about…" the cat said in the slightly shaky voice.  Quatre felt his insides grow cold and the cat continued to walk closer to him.  The moon glowed brightly in her eyes and the moon seemed to hold more meaning than it meant too.  Something seemed to be pushing him towards the cat, but his stomach seemed to be twisting in tight knots as he backed away.  _

_"Stay back!" he shouted as he made a move to run.  His legs seemed to be held in place and the cat was walking closer to him.  Her large eyes seemed to hold wisdom beyond her years as she walked closer to him.  _

_"You don't look at all like Pluto has told me." She whispered, but suddenly gasped as Quatre lunged forward and grasped her around her small body.  His grip tightened around her and she began to thrash wildly in his grasp.  _

_"Luna!!!!!" a strangled cry sounded a he turned his head to see a young girl staring at him in horror.  _

_"Ami……" the cat whispered to her as she felt her bones being crushed at his grasp.  Quatre felt his mind becoming clouded and he dropped the cats limp body to the floor.  A flash of bright blue light filled the area and he bared his teeth as he felt a slight pain through his gums.  He slowly moved limp fingers to his teeth and felt his finger being pocked by something sharp.  His eyes widened and he stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth let the thick liquid run over his tongue.  It sent shivers of pleasure racing to his core and his eyes settled on the shaking figure on the porch.  She held some sort of odd shaped harp and the powers of the ocean swirled within her power.  Her eyes betrayed her as the emotions within began to leak openly and they only fed the power she held in her hands.  _

_"You will pay!" she shouted in anguish as she cried out a strangled command.  The liquid in her hands flashed with the fury of its master and flew true to her biding.  Luna was struggling to stand upon her small feet, but her strength was slowly leaving her.  Her met the eyes of the man guilty of the gentle warriors fury and her eyes softened as he watched the power flow towards him like a tidal wave.  He looked down at her for answers, but she shook her head as her soul began to sink further into darkness.  The faint cries of the blue haired girl filled her ears and soon a lithe body covered that of the boys.  The guardian cat smiled as Mercury covered the boy's body with her own as the blast flew over them.  _

_The tidal wave of destruction continued to run through the streets as it left carnage through its wake.  The Senshi of the Seas only watched as she rocked the confused boy in her arms.  Her wounds bled openly and she never noticed as the man underneath her slowly lapped at the wound on her shoulder.  Her confused gaze slowly sunk to look at him and she gasped as his embrace slowly snaked around her and pulled her in.  She welcomed the coldness of his flesh as she wanted nothing but to die from the mistake she had made.  Her rage had come to her in waves and the power within her that she had kept in had finally broken free.  Her guilt finally consumed her and all her thoughts were gone as she forgot whose arms she now rested in.  His warmth was the only thing she could think of as she ignored the scraping of his teeth against her neck.  Her eyes traveled to her dead companion and she clenched her hands against his shirt as she saw the grim smile plastered against the lips of the cat.  _

_"Strange…" was all she muttered as she sunk back into the man.  She felt the pricking of his teeth against her neck and she leaned her head to the side as nothing mattered anymore.  Her eyes roamed over the destruction that she had caused; the city she had once protected now was missing a part, which had been destroyed at her hand.  A searing hot pain burned against her flesh and she felt the blood slowly being drained from her.  She smiled as crystals of ice fell onto the ground below as the man above her drained the sins from her very being._'

%()@(&%)

Venus heaved heavily as she leaned against the walls in the shadows.  Her mind raced for she knew that the man she was fighting was now hiding somewhere near her.  He was a creature of the night and he knew the shadows as if they were his own kind.  A child born to haunt the night and feed upon the innocence just for his amusement.  She snorted in disgust at her wandering thoughts and slowly made her way down the deserted street.  She saw the faint outline of a figure ahead of her and then the giggling of a small girl.  She snarled as she saw a head of maroon passed by her in a blur.  The sound of giggles increased in volume and a harsh wind blew past her.  The small child was appearing everywhere around her as she seemed to want to play tricks on their mind.  

"Come out Saturn!" she snarled as the little girl only giggled in delight.  Saturn finally stopped in front of the enraged woman and stuck out her tongue childishly.  Venus remained passive as she held her ground and the girl simply began to skip forward towards the relentless woman.  Their eyes were locked and neither got the nerve to look away.  

"Come and play with me Minako!  It will be just like old times with Chibi Usa and the others.  We can still kill one another if we like since we can always come back to life.  What do you say Mina-chan?" the girl asked sweetly as she smiled toothy.  Her yellow teeth seemed to stick together and her mouth had never once moved as Venus listened to the voice.  Suddenly a figure landed beside the girl and he picked her up playfully.  

"Now stop it with the mind games Hota-chan, we don't want to give the girl too much fun.  Kids these days." Duo said as he hugged the girl around the waist.  She looked up at him with something deep in her eyes, but the man never caught the look as he continued to stare at Venus.  

"Enough playing around lets just get straight to it." Venus said in a slightly irritated tone.  Duo just continued to hold the girl close and slowly drew his scythe close to him.  Venus began to shake as something began to take control and she dropped her staff to the ground as she fell to her knees.  She grasped her head desperately as tears fell from her eyes softly.  The two figures watched as the beauty began to glow a deadly gold.  Her hair was slowly growing pale and the light blonde shone brightly.  She raised her bright blue eyes towards the two figures.  

"Where…?" Mina's sentence led off as she looked around at the two figures.  She bit her lip and gripped her staff closer to her as she gazed at the two.  She immediately recognized the girl in the man's arms and was about to call out to her, but Hotaru's attention was completely on the man.  He was gazing at Minako with wide eyes and she shivered, as they seemed to glow an even darker red.  

"Minako." He suddenly rasped as he dropped Hotaru from his arms completely.  The girl gave a cry of protest and looked up at Duo with hurt in her eyes.  Duo paid her no heed and found himself moving closer to the frightened girl.  

"Who are you?  How do you know my name?" she asked in a quivering tone as his red eyes pierced into her soul.  He seemed to sense her fear and walked forward until he was directly in front of her.  His hands reached out to grab her and Minako swore as she tried to strike him.  She tensed and moved into a fighting stance that Makoto had shown her many times, but he simply wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer.  His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her as she was crushed to his body.  The deadly blade of his weapon scraped her cheek and she felt his tongue slowly licking at the wound.  Minako spat into the man's face and drew her hand to her face, but the scrape was gone.  She placed her hand on his chest to push him away, but she never succeeded.  

"Try to remember." He said as he looked into her eyes.  Minako looked away and shut her eyes tightly as a feeling of familiarity overtook her as she drew her eyes to meet his again.  

'_Wrenched sobs filled the air as the calm atmosphere was broken.  Duo found himself wondering through an area unknown to him as his feet moved him towards an unknown destination.  The cries of sorrow weighed down upon him and he searched in vain for the suffering soul.  His body ached for some unknown reason and memories an unearthly creature still haunted him as he walked.  The dull throbbing in his neck made him weak, but he was determined to find someone who could help him.  He soon reached a small bench and saw the sobbing figure was now shaking with calmed breathing.  He stood there for a moment taking in her beauty and felt something tugging at him to go closer to the girl.  Something in the pit of his stomach twisted and a need grew within him as her crystal blue eyes look up into his.  They were filled with unshed tears and he was taken aback at the innocence of her very presence.  _

_"Why are you crying?" he found himself asking as he moved closer to the girl.  She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and shifter uncomfortably as he moved closer.  She eyed him uncertainly and tried to back away, but the bench prevented her wobbly legs to allow her to leave.  He was startled to see her so rigid and soon stopped as he put his hand to show his intentions.  Her eyes flickered and then she sat down fully with a soft sigh.  He approached her carefully, but she soon made a move to leave as fear came to her features.  _

_"Stay back." Came her shrilly voice, but it sounded musical to his ears at the same time.  He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her just as she was about to fall of the side of the bench.  She gasped in surprise and looked up at the kind man as his eyes twinkled at her. _

_"You should be more careful there beautiful.  What is your name?" he asked as he gently sat her onto the bench.  He stood his ground for a moment before the girl scooted over for him to sit down.  He grinned playfully and plopped down harshly that it made the girl jump.  She looked up into his smiling face and felt her uneasiness melt away as she smiled in return.  Her tears were no longer falling from her eyes and the pain was nothing but a distant memory.  _

_"My name is Minako.  What's yours?" she asked a little hesitantly at first.  She didn't know what it was about him, but something was just alluring to her.  Another smile made its way to Duo's lips and he spoke his name softly as his eyes lingered on her frame.  His body had begun to ache again and something within his stomach began to knot itself again.  His vision began to dim and he clenched his fists to keep himself from doing something he didn't even know of.  His gaze had moved out towards the grounds of the park and Minako's voice began to grow def in his ears.  He averted his gaze and saw her soft lips moving, but he heard nothing of her soothing voice.  His gaze traveled to her eyes and they were twinkling brightly as she gazed at him.  Something must have brought this side of her out once the pain had eased and a feeling of content passed over him.  Her hand suddenly came into view and brushed a small strand of hair that fell into her face, exposing her long neck to him in the process.  He gritted his teeth as the feeling intensified and he began to get up for fear of what he might do to this girl.  He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Minako looking at him in concern, but the look of pain was clearly written across her face as she gripped his arm.  _

_"My name is Duo." He said as he began to get up, but the girl dragged him back down with surprising strength.  _

_"Don't leave me like he did…please." She pleaded as she began to wrap her arms around him.  Duo fought himself to remain calm and not push her off of him as his teeth began to ache with a harsh pain.  She felt him stiffen at touch of her arms around his neck and she began to pull away, but his hands held onto her wrists suddenly.  She looked up at him curiously and saw that his eyes had become clouded with some mysterious far off look.  She gulped and wrenched her wrists from his hold as she slapped his cheek hard.  His head snapped to the side and than twisted back to stare at her in confusion.  She raised an eyebrow at him and then laughed to try and break the sudden tension.  _

_"What?"_

_"Looks like no man can resist the Goddess of Love." She said as she smiled slyly at him.  Duo took on a pouting look as he rubbed his sore cheek, but managed to give her a grin in return.  Their minds sent questions to one another blankly, but it soon ended as a growling was heard to their right.  Both of them turned and looked on with horrified expressions as into stepped under a street lamp.  Duo stepped back as he gazed at the creature that had haunted his mind, but he could not remember anything of what it had done to him.  He heard Minako running away in the other direction and thanked the gods she had gotten herself away in time.  He turned his eyes back to the creature and suddenly heard a voice yelling as a bright light filled the area.  His eyes widened and panic raced through him as he turned in the direction that Minako and gone.  His eyes narrowed and he saw a feminine outline of a figure running closer to them.  _

_"Minako?" he whispered as he took in the blond beauty.  Her uniform confused him and her features were hard and determined as she pushed him to the ground.  She ran towards the creature and shouted something as an energy blast shot forth from her hand.  Duo remained on the ground where he was as the beauty moved with swift agility as she continued to attack the monster.  He watched in enchantment as her eyes suddenly grew cold and she raised her fingers to her lips and a heart of pure gold formed in front of her.  She yelled out another attack and it soon led to the demise of the monster as it screamed in agony as it was turned into a pile of dust.  _

_"Duo, are you all right?" called a panicked voice as Duo came out of his daze.  He had been staring at the metallic dust that had once been the monster and looked up into concern filled eyes.  Minako was looking down at him and was still in that strange outfit.  The feeling returned as he watched her soft lips pant from her breathless battle and lunged forward as he took her into his arms.  He pressed his lips to her delicate neck and heard her gasp as her body froze against him.  She began to tremble against him and whimpered as the blood began to drain from her body.  Her voice became screechy and her hands clawed at his back as she tried to fire an attack, but it proved useless.  The need inside of him took over and tears welled behind his eyelids as Minako continued to try to fight him.'_

)@*_*%_*@5

Muttered curses were whispered as blades clashed together furiously.  Icy irises pierced into silver blazing ones as they continued to battle with one another.  The flames of rage burned deep within Mars as she tried to melt the ice within her rival, but he held firmly as they continued their sensual movements.  Wounds adorned Mars' body and she felt something in the pit of her stomach as his eyes traced the blood as it moved upon her skin.  Her lips parted silently as she panted to catch her breath, but she had no time as she dodged another swift cut from the man's blade.  It pierced her skin deeply, but she immediately felt the skin beginning to heal.  She suddenly found a butt of Heero's blade connect with her stomach and hunched forward as the wind flowed out of her lungs.  The man let her fall to the ground and she took the advantage to run forward and plunge her glaive front into his throat.  She saw his eyes flicker as he looked down at her and Mars felt Rei stopping her from finishing the mission at hand.  She pulled the blade from his flesh and he fell to his knees clutching his neck.  

"That is what you deserve." She spat as she looked down at him.  Heero slowly raised his head to look at her and she gasped in shock as he smirked defiantly as he picked up his weapon once more.  She stared at his rapidly healing wound and growled for her sentimental side.  

"What I deserve is to feel your blood on my hands as I kill you.  I will not fail my mission." He spoke coldly to her as he drew closer.  Mars glared at him and clutched the glaive that she held tightly within her grasp.  She took it out in front of her and took a battle stance to begin the battle they had started.  He finally came so close that their faces were inches away as they stared into one another's eyes.  They were challenging one another to make a move and neither seemed to move until something grabbed Mars from behind.  The glaive was ripped from her hand and she began to struggle as cold hands ran along her skin.  The beings nails dug into her skin and she thrashed outrageously as the Lost Souls held her tight against their decaying bodies.  Her stomach began to clench with nervousness and she continued to watch, as Heero grew closer to her.  

"Stay away from me!" she cried angrily as she began to thrash.  Heero kept his face expressionless as he began to raise his weapon to strike her.  Her eyes widened as pain overtook her body and she let out a muffled scream.  Her bones began to shift and her hair grew longer as she felt it grow past her waist.  The monsters that held her began to slacken their hold upon her and Heero swung his sword down upon her.  Her eyes suddenly flew open and Heero suddenly stopped as the sword made slight contact with her skin.  He stared into the amethyst eyes that were staring back at him and his mind went blank as she stared at him with anger and hate.  Slight fear appeared on her features as she glanced down at the sword tip that barely grazed her skin and suddenly the offending hands were taken from her.  

"Rei." A harsh voice whispered from behind her.  Rei flinched and felt the voice luring her in as she drew her eyes away from the twitching corpses.  Heero moved closer to the girl and smirked as she grabbed for her glaive, but it skidded away from her as she was knocked to the ground.  She growled in frustration, but suddenly gasped as something willed her to stand.  Arms wrapped around her and she was crushed against Heero's form in a bone-crushing embrace.  Heero felt her wince against him and smirked as he saw her begin to shake with uneasiness.  

"Get off me." She whispered in a shaky tone, but her words came in short gasps as his hands began to roam over her back.  She felt the gesture slightly calming, but his fingers made her flinch at their bruising pressure.  She held in her breathing as rage built within her for she knew this pain was only pleasing him.  She fought against his hold and suddenly found herself being held around the neck as she looked into the slightly familiar eyes of this man.  

'_The club was raging with sound as people danced crazily with one another.  Rei sat at the table she was currently occupying and traced her finger lazily over the rim of her glass.  Her eyes scanned the crowds for her friends, but there was no sign of them at all.  Minutes had turned into hours and her patience was growing thin as she waited.  The clock hand struck another mark to signify that another minute had passed and Rei groaned with annoyance.  '**I thought Usagi was bad, but Ami and the others?  I can't believe this…what if something has happened to them, those visions I have been having were not pleasant.**' She thought as she shivered at the thought.  First it had been Makoto in the bathroom with a man with glowing eyes, then Usagi with Mamoru crying over her, then Ami destroying part of the city, and lastly Minako being attacked by some dark figure.  She felt the guilt building within her for not telling them and fear panged in her heart as she kept her eyes upon her drink.  She sighed nervously as men passed her and rubbed against her purposely.  If only the other were here, they would be able to keep her calm and protect her from certain events that could happen.  She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and heard a rustling from behind her.  An arm draped itself over her shoulder and tugged her close as she gasped in surprise.  _

_"Surprise." A deep voice whispered into her ear as she suddenly found flowers in front of her.  They were beautiful black roses with violet tints.  She took them from the protruding hand and slowly slid the hand from her shoulder casually.  She frowned slightly and looked up into the sparkling eyes of Yuuchiro as he smiled down at her.  Guilt once again consumed her and she smiled back slightly to show him at least some gratitude.  His smile faded slightly as he saw that it did not reach her eyes, but paid no attention to it as he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.  She was about to protest, but gave up as she felt those majestic eyes boring into her again.  She turned her head to glance over her shoulder and was once again met with haunting blue eyes that held unspoken desire only for her.  She shivered and turned forward again as people began to bump her from all sides.  She gritted her teeth to keep from insulting the people as some of them men grinned at her and the girls' glared at her with mirth.  Rei found herself rolling her eyes and beginning to sway to the music as a body moved behind her.  She suddenly felt tough hands grip at her arms and spin her around harshly.  She was molded against solid muscle and held her breath, as she knew that this was not Yuuchiro.  Her eyes rose to look and she saw the man from the bar holding her tightly as his eyes scanned the room.  _

_"Don't make a sound." His monotone voice sent shivers through her, as she remained silent.  Several people looked at the odd couple and Rei shot them pleading looks, but they scooted further away from the stony set man.  '**Losers.**' She thought acidly as she began to squirm within his hold.  His fingers began to bruise her skin and she flinched as his arms went around her and he buried his head in her hair.  _

_"Release me at once." Rei stuttered as her cheeks began to flush.  Heero continued to hold her close and looked over her shoulder as men with trench coats walked past them.  They were everywhere from what he could see and he needed to make a quick escape.  One of them fixed their gaze on Rei's back and began to walk towards them with steady steps.  Heero suddenly found himself backing away and then felt his back come up against one of the club walls.  His moved his face inches away from the girl's in his arms and looked into her violet eyes.  They were burning with fury and her struggling was becoming more urgent that seemed to draw attention.  _

_"I will release you if you play along.  Just do this and I will let you go." He said with slight annoyance in his voice.  Her perfect body come up against his once more and molded into his larger one easily as he pressed his lips against the side of her cheek near her mouth.  Rei stood slack as he did this and found that his lips were slightly soft compared to the rest of him.  She suddenly felt something pull harshly against her hair and pressed her head into his to make it look as if she were kissing him back.  The man in the trench coat caught sight of this and walked off with a muttered apology.  Rei stared after the man in confusion, but soon felt herself being dragged away by a firm hand.  The back door to the club was soon thrown open and the chilly night air beat against her once warm skin.  _

_"You said you'd let me go!"_

_"I can't trust you after what you have seen." _

_"That does it!" Rei yelled as she grabbed for her transformation wand.  She began to mutter her sequence, but she was suddenly thrown to the ground.  The sounds of gunshot were heard and she blinked furiously to clear her vision.  She looked up in horror as a large creature clamped it large hand around Heero's head and bit into the flesh of his neck.  All the muscles clenched under the tanned skin and Rei watched helplessly as blood seeped through where the monsters teeth had bitten down.  She suddenly came back to her senses and a scream pierced the air and Rei looked towards the club as things shattering could be heard.  Her transformation calmed her as fire swept through her being.  She gazed towards Heero and found him lying on the ground, but the monster was gone.  She cursed and ran over to him with urgency as she began to check his pulse.  She gasped when she felt nothing and drew her hand away to find blood covering her hand.  The fire within her began to rage furiously and she tightened her hand as she ran into the club.  Her gaze was fixed on a mirror and it was cracked with blood seeping down it.  Corpses lay strewn everywhere and some were still twitching with pain as blood slowly leaked from their bodies.  _

_"Help me." Voices echoed around her as she walked through the remains.  Her eyes were tightly shut as she made her way through the carnage.  Thoughts of the boy outside still stung at her as she followed the sounds of screaming as she looked for the creature.  She soon stumbled over something and fell to the ground with a small thump.  She willed her eyes open and held back a scream as she looked into empty eyes of a decapitated head that lay inched from her own.  She stood up shakily and looked up into blood red eyes that mocked her to attack.  She gritted her teeth and began to chant in her mind as the flames within her gathered in her hand.  _

"You will pay for you sins monster!  Return to hell where you belong!" she cried as a bird of fire flew from her outstretched hand.  She flinched as the power made her fall to her knees with exhaustion.  Tears came to her eyes as blood swept around her knees and she watched as monster screamed in agony as the flames licked at its skin.  Something touched her shoulder and she jumped in fight from the sudden contact.  She turned her head and saw Yuuchiro looking down at her in concern.  She smiled in happiness and stood up as she threw her arms around his neck.  He seemed to stiffen at his a little, but soon relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  Mars became unsteady as the embrace became tighter and froze as his frame began to grow larger and stronger.  She shook with fright and looked up to see Heero staring down at her, an unusual hunger burning in his eyes.  Heero looked into her violet eyes and pierced into her being, sensing the fear and slight anxiety.  She struggled again and whimpered as his face drew closer to hers as she sensed his determination to dominate her.  Possession shown over his features and she bit back a scream as he enclosed his teeth into her neck.  She grasped desperately at his back and Heero drew more blood from her to feed his hunger.  Her sweet blood filled his mouth and her shaking form never ceased its fighting to keep him away.'

TBC…

Next Episode: Dark Past                  

            


End file.
